


If You Go Out To The Woods Today...

by BrittanyChayanne



Category: Glee
Genre: Character Death, Other, Rape, Tentacles, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittanyChayanne/pseuds/BrittanyChayanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is attacked, raped, and swallowed whole by a monster. GKM prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Go Out To The Woods Today...

“Blaine, come on, we're going to be late!”  
  
“It's a shortcut, trust me.” Blaine insisted merrily, pulling Kurt along behind him as they trudged through the forest. Kurt couldn't shake the thought that someone was following them.  
  
“Blaine, we are in the middle of nowhere! Let's just turn around and call a cab.” He pleaded. A twig snapped just to their left, but he brushed it off.  
  
“Kurt, I've lived here for years, I know what I'm do...” He turned as he spoke, but froze, his whole face going blank. “Kurt. Don't... move...” He said slowly, his eyes fixated on something behind them.  
  
Kurt turned.  
  
Everything was a blur for a moment as his jacket was torn off of him, the rest of his clothes following easily. He screamed and tried to run, but something thick and _scaly_ caught him around the waist. When he tried to pull the thing off, two more shot out and grabbed his arms.  
  
“Blaine, what's going on?” he screamed, but all he saw was his boyfriend's back as he ran away. Kurt sobbed as he was lifted into the air and another... vine, tentacle, _thing_ wrapped around his flaccid cock. He was dropped and strapped onto the things... was it a tongue? It was slimy and pink and came from the mouth of the whatever-it-was.  
  
He whimpered in fear and shame as thicker vines began wandering along his ass, teasing their way into his virgin hole. The monster taunted him for a few minutes, before the vines slid out and something new began tearing him open.  
  
Kurt looked back to see a long, thin pink tentacle. It was the only word that came to mind, the thing had spikes for gods sake! At the very tip was a bulbous head, swelled to the size of a small grapefruit. It contorted slightly as it shoved painfully into him, but didn't give in easily as the anal muscles instinctively pushed it away.  
  
The tears began leaking out of his eyes as it managed to get the thickest part in, so only the thin tail was outside of him. When it tried to pull out, however, the spikes dug into his insides painfully.  
  
He was unable to hold back his sobs as the thing finally paused, his ass stretched impossibly far. He could nearly feel himself tearing and bleeding. And yet, the tentacle began to push again, forcing it's way through him farther than Kurt thought was humanly possible. His stomach began to swell as it passed through his intestines, Kurt screaming in pain as it did. He could feel _everything_ , every tiny movement the creature made.   
  
His voice choked off and he began to cough, gasping desperately for air that wouldn't come as the tentacle slithered up his throat. And then it was out, hanging out of his mouth like it was part of his body.  
  
What now, he wondered, what more could this beast do to him? His question was answered as the tongue beneath him began to lift, so he and the tentacle inside him, slid to the back of the monster's mouth. And down his throat.  
  
The ballooned head of the tentacle deflated, and with one rapid tearing motion, it whipped out of him. He could feel his esophagus, torn and bleeding, but he was too preoccupied to worry as he felt himself start to slid downwards. Frantic, he pounded against the moist, fleshy walls surrounding him, searching for anything he could grab hold of. He felt as if he would suffocate as he was forced down further. With one last hoarse scream, Kurt clung to the very end of the thing's throat, his feet being singed as they were splashed by the churning stomach acid below.  
  
This was how he would die. He was going to be digested by a giant monster after it had brutally raped him, if you could even call it that. The last thing he would know would be the pain of his very flesh and bone being eaten away.  
  
His grip failed.


End file.
